This is love
by ISHIPMONCHELE
Summary: What will happen when you realise you are in love with your best friend? And what will be when two people love each other, but there is so much to fix between them? Monchele and Salgron
1. Chapter 1

" Can you believe? " Mark asked Dianna as they were walking to choir room where they had a scene to shoot.

" Believe what? " Dianna asked looking at him.

" You know what is coming in month? " He asked , but she still didn't understand what was he talking about.

" Hey, stop it! Tell me! " She laughed.

" Christmas! " He said and she immediately got it.

" God, yes! It's in month from today. Christmas, the end of the year... "

" You don't like it? " He walked closer her.

" I love Christmas time and celebrating New Year, but this year has been so empty for me... I won't have anything good to remember on New Year's Eve. " She sighed.

" Hey, relationships aren't the only thing that matters. Your career! In how many films have you starred this year? " Dianna smiled. Mark always made her smile.

" Thank you, Mark. You are the best friend I could have ever wanted. " Dianna said and hugged him.

" Thank you. You are not bad, too. "

" Oh, we are going to be late, let's walk faster. " Dianna said.

" Let's run! " He took her hand in her's and they started to run to the choir room that was only meters from them.

* * *

><p><em>"I don't understand where is the problem! Everything was perfect!" Lea yelled.<em>

_" You don't understand? For you it probably was perfect! You have two guys and you can choose with which you want to be in which time! "Cory was angry. It was enough for him._

_" It is not like what you said! I love you! " _

_" Then why are you dating him? " Cory walked to the door._

_" I don't feel anything for him! " She followed him. _

_" It is enough for me, okay? ENOUGH. I have been your second choice for two years. It is ENOUGH. I hope you two will be happy! " _  
><em>" Don't you dare doing this to me! You can't break up with me like this! You love me. " <em>

_" And you? " _

_" I love you! I have said it so many times! " _

_" And do you love him? " Cory said and left Lea's house._

" Lea, you there? " Heather asked and Lea stood up to open the door for her.

" Hey! " Heather said and the girls hugged each other.

" I hope I didn't disturb you? " Heather said and Lea shook her head.

" No, I was just thinking about some stuff.. " Lea said.

" So, I wanted to ask you... Are you single now? "

" Practically - yes. Both my boyfriends left me. " She laughed even there wasn't anything to laugh about. It was just ironic. Cory left her becouse of Theo and later Theo, doesn't even knowing about Lea and Cory's relationship , left her becouse of Cory.

" So, Christmas is month from now, that means New Year's Eve is month and a week from now, and we both are single, we should find ourselves new boyfriends! "

Lea wished she would be as positive as Heather was.

" I don't want to have a new boyfriend. "Lea said.

" I didn't want to find you new boyfriend, anyways. I just wanted to ask you - how about you getting back with your exboyfriend? " Heather said it and Lea looked away.

" I don't want to be with Theo again. "

" Me too. I was talking about Cory. "

" I am not going to beg for him. He left me. " Lea strictly said.

" But he loves you. "

" Then why did he leave me if he loves me? "

" Lea, let's face it - you had to date one of them. You tried to date them both. Imagine how did Cory feel? When he knew that when you are in New York you are kissing and.. "

" Stop. " Lea said. " I know that it is my fault too, but he LEFT me. He broke up with me. He had to fight for me. "

" Lea, I will be honest with you becouse I know you are smart enough. The only reason why it could be Cory's fault too was maybe that he fell for you. He had to be smarter and not date woman that isn't single. But you let him. You dated him. You told him you loved him. You let him think you are with him when one day you go to New York and be with Theo. And then you come back to him. The same circle. "

" I don't know should I be friends with you anymore. " Lea laughed. " Thank you for being honest, Heather. " She hugged her. " Maybe this was my fault. But I am not going to beg for him coming back. And he left me. Everything was perfect and one moment he left me. I am not going to continue it anyway. "

" Nothing is going to change your mind? " Heather asked.

" Maybe Christmas miracle. "

" Oh, we started to talk about Christmas. Are you sure you want to spend them without a boyfriend? "

" Yes. I am going to spend this Christmas with my family and New Year's Eve with my friends. "

" God, okay , I need to change in my costume, but you... you should be with him again. " Heather said and left.

* * *

><p>" Cory! "<p>

" Chord! I am so happy that you are filming with us again! " Cory greeted his friend as Chord parked his car.

" So.. How are you doing? " Chord asked.

" I'm okay. I will probably film in some new movies next year, so everything's good. " Cory said.

" I heard Lea broke up. "

" Yes... "

" Cory, you should ask her out. "

" You think she will go? I broke up with her, she isn't talking to me since then. It is three months. "

" Dude, you love her. I know you didn't want to break up with her, but you just had to. "

" I don't know.. " Cory wanted to do it, but he wasn't sure if Lea would agree.

" Hey, she is single now! And hot. If you don't ask her out someone else can do it. " Chord said and took his phone. " Where is my sweet Lea's phone number? " He said.

" Hey, I will do it. " They laughed. " See you later! " Cory said and walked to Lea's trailer.

* * *

><p>" Open. " Lea said and continued making her coffee.<p>

" Lea, hi. " Cory said.

" Wow. You are coming to talk with me. " Lea walked out of the little kitchen.

" Yes, I wanted to ask you if you don't want go to dinner with me tonight. " Cory said. He was hoping that Lea will kiss him, they will forgive each other everything and will be together. Lea's look didn't look like that.

" You are asking me out? You, person that left me even you knew that I loved you more than anything? "

" The answer is no... " Cory sighed.

" Of course it's " No " ! You broke my heart! "

" I am sorry... I am really sorry for breaking your heart after you were playing with me for two years. " Cory said and left her trailer.

* * *

><p>" I hope she said yes. " Chord said as he was watching Lea's trailer with Heather.<p>

" What are you talking about? " She asked.

" He was going to ask her out tonight. " They looked at Cory who didn't look well.

" I think... " She sadly said.

" I will talk with him. " Chord said and walked to Cory.

" And I will talk with her. " She said to herself and went to Lea's trailer where she found Lea crying.

" Lea, what happened? " She sat down by her side.

" He asked me on a date... I so want it, but I can't... If I would go I would break my rules... "

" But, sweetie, sometimes you have to listen in your heart, not follow your rules.. " Heather was perfect friend.

" This is not that time. " Lea stood up, and looked for some cosmetics to rebuild her make-up.

* * *

><p>" You both were amazing! " Ryan told Mark and Dianna.<p>

" Thank you, Ryan! " Dianna said.

" No, really, you rocked this scene! It was like you two really would be dating! " He laughed.

" Yes, let's try? " Dianna laughed.

" Why not? " Mark said and kissed her lips for a moment.

"Mark! " Dianna playfully yelled and they all laughed.

* * *

><p>" He kissed me. " Dianna told Jenna.<p>

" Cheek? Chin? Head? " Jenna said as she was eating her sandwitch.

" Lips. " Dianna said it and Jenna's sandwitch almost got out of her hands.

" LIPS? Girl, are you two dating? " She asked.

" No! It was a joke. Ryan said we did this scene so emotional that it was like we are really dating, and then I joked that we should try and he kissed me. It was really for a little moment. "

" How are you going to name your children? "

" JENNA! We are good friends. "

" Just be honest - can you imagine your friendship becoming a romantic relationship? "

" Honestly, yes. He is so sweet and we have scenes to shoot together now... Why not? "

" Girl, I think you like him. "

" And if I do? I am living this one life and I am going to spend it with someone that sweet like him! " Dianna said and continued telling Jenna how sweet he is.

* * *

><p>" I think I am in love. "<p>

" What? " Cory asked. " I heard you right? "

" I am in love. " Mark repeated.

" And who is that unlucky girl? " Cory laughed.

" Dianna. "

" Dianna? Wow, congratulations! "

" Cory, I am serious. I think I really like her. I kissed her today. It was like a joke, but I felt something. "

" I am really happy for you, dude. " Cory said and sighed.

" It doesn't look so. " Mark said.

" I am , just.. I asked Lea out. "

" And she didn't accept. " Mark guessed.

" Yes. She is still angry becouse I broke up with her. "

" One advice - don't give up. You two are made for each other just like me and Dianna. " Mark laughed.

" Trust me - I won't. "

* * *

><p><strong>So? Liked or didn't? Reviews are always nice to get! :) ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

" Morning, Dianna Agron. " Mark said as he met Dianna at the parking lot.

" Good morning, mister Mark Salling. " She laughed.

" It is a very beautiful day , madam, right? "

" Oh, sir, it is. " She laughed again. " Oh, you have coffee? " She sighed after seeing his hand.

" Want some, dear lady? " He asked.

" Thank you, God. " She took his cup. " My favorite taste. "

" Really? That' s my favorite , too! " They laughed again.

" It' s so cold... " Dianna said even it wasn't.

" Oh.. " He hugged her for about ten seconds. " I hope this helped. "

" You can't imagine. "

" So.. It' saturday... " Mark started.

" And we are working. " Dianna added.

" Have you got any plans for evening? " He asked.

" Ohh, I don't know... " Dianna said. Oh course she didn't have any plans, unless sitting on couch and watching TV was a plan.

" I just thought.. Maybe we could go out? Maybe some dinner.. It' s okay if you don't want to ,you don't have to agree. "

" I will think about it , okay? I wish I will be able to go somewhere with you tonight. "

" Me too. " Mark said.

* * *

><p>" Hello. " He said as saw Lea.<p>

" Good morning. " She said and walked away.

He followed.

" What is happening, Lea, what did I do so bad? " He asked her when she tried to enter her trailer.

" Let me explain you for the final time - you left me and now you are trying to get me back like you didn't do anything. "She yelled and opened the door.

" You know what - I am giving up. Do whatever you want. I know that I left you,but I had reasons and you know it. But now I am no longer going to beg for you. I hope you are going to have a nice day,week,month,year..all your life. " He said and walked away.

This wasn't what she expected. She thought he won't give up that easily, she thought he will beg for her a bit more and maybe she will forgive him.

* * *

><p>" Wanna drink? " Lea asked Naya that was in her trailer now.<p>

" Oh... We are in work,Lea. "

" Come on, we don't have any more scenes to shoot! We are allowed to go home,but we could stay in my trailer for ten more minutes and drink a glass of wine! " Lea said and took the bottle of red wine.

" Okay, but just a glass and then maybe we can continue somewhere not work, okay? "Naya suggested.

" Girls party! " Lea laughed.

* * *

><p>" Mark! " Dianna yelled as saw him.<p>

" Oh, hi! " He said. " It's okay I understand. "

" No, I can! " She said and suddenly he started smiling.

" Really? Oh, and I thought.. No, it's fantastic! " He was really happy.

" So, what are we up to? "

" So, I could drive us to some very nice Italian restaurant. "

" I love italian food! " Dianna really did.

" So, jump in. " He said and opened the door of his car for her.

" This is going to be really nice evening. " Dianna said as they started driving.

" It will. "

* * *

><p>" I can't even hope anymore? " Naya asked.<p>

" No more hopes, we are over. I can't believe I am really saying this, but we are over! And he is going to regret this. " Lea said and took her third glass of wine.

" He will, dear, oh he will. " Naya said. " Lea, I have got a plan. " She tried to stand up. " He definitely is drinking at some bar tonight. We are going there and showing what he lost today. "

" I love you, Naya. " Lea laughed. " But I don't have anything to wear. "

" You think Naya Rivera hasn't got a party costume in her trailer? " Naya laughed and took Lea's hand. " We are going. " Naya said and drank what was in their bottle of wine.

" You are God. " Lea said and they left her trailer. They tried to walk straight to Naya's. While Naya tried to open it Lea almost fell asleep.

" I am giving you the red one. " Naya said and gave Lea her dress and found black high heeled shoes too.

" Girl, we are going to rock that bar. " They dressed into their costumes and left the trailer.

Our car is there.

" So, where Cory might be? " Naya asked as they got in car.

" Might be? I know where he always goes on saturday nights. Upset or happy - it's his place! " Lea said and gave driver the adress.

* * *

><p>" The food is very delicious. " Dianna said as she was eating her pasta.<p>

" I know. This is an italian family restaurant and I always go here. "

" Thanks for showing me this place. "

" Thanks for letting me. " Mark said with a smile.

* * *

><p>They walked in that bar. Everyone were staring at them. They were holding each other's hands to not fall,but they reached some empty table.<p>

" Where he is? " Naya asked.

" I don't know. He always sits over there. " Lea pointed.

" How do you know? " Naya laughed.

" When we were together he told me that it is like ritual for him. To think about what had happened in his life at the week. So he spent every saturday night here. "

" Cory is a strange guy. " Naya said.

" And he is walking in. " Lea said after noticing Cory's large body entering the bar. " How do I look? Is my hair okay? " Lea checked.

" You look perfect,beauty queen. " Naya said and suddenly some waitress brought drinks for them.

" From that table. " Waitress pointed over two guys that were watching them now. Naya giggled and smiled at them.

" What the hell are you doing? " Lea asked as she noticed they are coming.

" Making our plan work. " At the certain moment Cory noticed Lea and Naya... and the guys coming to their table. He was disappointed. How could she? She knew that this was his place.

" Good evening, ladies. " One of the guys said.

" Can we sit down here? " The other one asked.

" Oh, for God's sake! " Naya laughed and Lea just had to do the same.

" I am Jake and this is my friend Andrew. "

" I am Naya and this is my friend Lea. "

" Do you think we don't know who you are? " Andrew joked.

" I will be back in a minute. " Lea said and stood up to go to ladies room.

* * *

><p>" You are home. " Mark said as he stopped the car.<p>

" Mark, this was the best dinner someone has ever taken me to. "

" I'm glad you liked. "

" Thank you. " Dianna said.

" You don't have to say it. " Mark just so wanted to be with her for even just two more minutes.

" But I really had great time. " Dianna didn't want to leave his car, too.

" And I am happy for that. "

" Okay... I now have to go. " Dianna sadly said.

" Oh, of course... " Mark said and her hand moved to open door.

_Mark, you can__,Mark,you are a man or not?__Mark,don't let her go!Mark,it's your chance.__Be a man,Mark._

" Wait. " He said when she opened the door.

" What? " She asked.

" What I am going to say probably will change our friendship, but I hope that you are feeling the same and the changes will be good. " Mark said and Dianna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he going to tell her something romantic?

" Do it, please. "

" I asked you out tonight becouse I like you more than a friend. "

Dianna looked in his eyes.

" God, I am sorry. You don't like me, yeah? " He asked,but she just laughed and kissed him on his lips.

" You can't imagine how I like you. " Dianna kissed him again and opened the car's door again. " Sleep tight, Mark. " She winked at him.

" I will call you! " He yelled,but he didn't know if she heard it or no. Anyway, he was the happiest man alive becouse now he knew that it isn't crazy. It was real now.

* * *

><p>" Lea, this is what you wanted. Go and show him how much you are worth. " She said herself in mirror and left the bathroom. She walked to their table where she saw Andrew,Jake and Naya laughing. She sat down and took her glass, she needed to drink.<p>

" Want more? " Jake asked Lea as she drank all glass in one moment.

" Vodka. " Lea said and laughed at some Andrew's joke.

* * *

><p>" Really? And your reaction was like this? " Lea laughed. They was now about and half hour with Andrew and Jake. Cory was watching them. He had to admit Lea was drunk,but she didn't do anything crazy,and the guys weren't using it so far.<p>

" Yes, I just stood there like some idiot. " Andrew said.

" Lea, you are really sexy. " Jake whispered in her ear and his hand touched her knee. Lea thought it wasn't anything serious.

Cory saw it. He was exploding in his head,he almost stood up and went to kick those men,but he had to control himself.

" Thank you. " Lea just said.

" Do you know what I would like to do with you tonight? " He continued and somehow took her in his arms and put her in his lap.

" This would be our pose. " He said and his hands touched her boobs.

" Enough! " She tried to stand up,but failed and he touched her again. " Don't ever touch me again! " She was yelling.

" We are going home! " Naya said and stood up too. And in that moment Cory came.

" Wow, Naya, Lea. I didn't expect to see you two here! " He lied.

" Okay, don't! " Lea yelled now at him. " I know you have been watching us since you came here! Just,superman, where you were when this idiot touched my body? " She yelled at Cory and pointed at Jake.

" I am sorry, Lea, if he is your boyfriend and.. I am sorry.. I promise I will never do it again. " Jake looked scared. Of course, Cory was much bigger than him.

" Of course you won't! " Cory yelled at him.

" Lea, we have to go. " Naya said and took Lea's hand. They were walking to exit,when Lea lost her balance and fell.

" I am not going to watch this. " Cory silently told himself and walked to help them.

" I am taking you two. " He said and stopped some taxi.

" I don't need your help. " Lea said but allowed him to put her in car.

" You are idiot that doesn't know what he wants. At first you love me, then you break up with me and then you want me again and now you don't want me, but then again your jealousy is showing. " Lea was talking. Naya was asleep,but Cory just had to listen.

" You don't know what you want. You don't deserve any woman if you are going to love her and one day leave her. And then hope that she will take you back. You are stupid atually. How could I love you? Why did we actually start dating? I don't know why you dated me if you later left me. And without a reason. " There was two minute silence and she continued. " Why my life is the way it is? Why am I so unhappy now? Where is the problem? I must be happy.. " She started crying. " But I am not. And it is your fault! You don't have anything to say? " She asked.

" Let's get out of this car. " Cory said and paid the driver. He got out and helped Lea and Naya,too.

" Where are we? " Naya asked, just awaken.

" You two are staying here tonight. " Cory said.

" No way I am going to sleep in your house again. " Lea said and stood in his garden.

" Lea, please. I still care about you. " Cory said.

" I will be okay here. " She sat down on grass and in three minutes she was sleeping there.

" Bathroom is upstairs I will take care of Lea. " He told Naya and went to take Lea.

He put her in his guest room's bed. He took off her shoes and covered her with sheets. " I love you. " He said and kissed her forehead.

" Cory? " Naya suprised him.

" Oh. "

" Thank you. " She went in bed where Lea was sleeping.

" This is what friends do. " He said and walked to exit.

* * *

><p>" And we had so great time and we kissed. " Dianna was talking on phone with Heather.<p>

" I am happy for you, Dianna. "

" I am happy too! If you would only know how gentle and nice he is! And he pomised to call me. "

" He will. "

" Of course he will! Did I mention how sweet was our kiss? "

* * *

><p>Reviews always nice to get :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

" My head. " Naya said as she opened her eyes. She tried to wake Lea up.

" What? " Lea said as she finally was awake.

" Good morning. " Naya said.

" Good? My head... " Lea sighed. " Where are we? "

" Cory's.. "

" WHAT? " Lea immediately got out of the bed and looked around the room . " Oh my God. How did we get here? Why we are here? "

" I don't remember,Lea,I just know that we were totally drunk and there were two guys and one of them tried to touch you,and then Cory came..I think so... " Naya told Lea.

" I knew it wasn't a good plan to make him jealous. Last night was my biggest mistake. And actually I don't know if I got anything from this. "

" Oh, I forgot to say that he said that he loved you. " Naya said and got out of the bed,too.

" What? "

" I remember that you fell asleep in his garden and he told me to go upstairs that he will take care of you, and when I came out of the bathroom he was placing you on bed,he kissed your forehead and said he loves you. "

" Wow. " Lea was speechless.

" So you probably got something from yesterday. "

" He loves me! " Lea jumped and then realised how loud she was. " Gosh, he is somewhere here. Now he knows that I know. Shit. " Lea started worrying.

" I don't think so - look at this. " Naya said and handed Lea a piece of paper.

_Had important business,feel free to make yourselves some breakfast :) -Cory_

" Thank you,God. " Lea happily sighed.

* * *

><p>Even it was twelve in the morning Dianna was still sleeping. Suddenly something awaken her.<p>

" Who is texting me in the morning? " She said still half asleep.

_Good morning. How did you sleep? ;) _

" Okay, I am not angry anymore. " Dianna laughed and wrote back.

_Very good, probably kissing with someone before sleeping made my night better ;)_

She sent the message to Mark.

" This fast? " She said after receiving another text from Mark.

_I think you should sleep like this every night,so I am going to help you if you don't mind. :) Have you already made your plans for today? _

" He wants to go somewhere with me today! " Dianna cheered and almost fell out of her bed.

_Shopping with girls now,but no plans for evening ;) _

" He wants to take me somewhere,he wants to take me somewhere. " Dianna was talking with herself while heading out of her bed.

_I will be waiting outside your house at 7 _

"Yes!Yes!Yes! " Dianna yelled and walked to kitchen to make herself morning coffee.

* * *

><p>" We are going to be late. " Lea said as she walked out of Cory's house.<p>

" Come on, it's Dianna and shopping. Being five minutes late isn't anything serious. How to lock this door? " Naya said trying to close the door so no one gets in.

" Let me. " Lea said and closed the door while Naya got in car.

* * *

><p>" Cory? What are you doing here? " Mark said as he opened his apartment's door.<p>

" I don't know. I was driving around the town and thought I could visit you. " Cory said and got in.

" Details,please. "Mark said and closed the door.

" Yesterday I went to my place. " Cory sat down on Mark's couch. " And there was Lea with Naya. With two guys. "

" Wow. " Mark said and sat down ,too.

" And one of them was filrting with Lea,but she was drunk and I just had to take care of them. "

" Okay. "

" And I took them with me. And now they probably are still sleeping in my guest room's bed. "

" And you are here. "

" I just couldn't be there. "

" I think Lea is thankful to you right now. "

" I hope so. "

* * *

><p>" Thanks for God,Cory left the house. " Lea said as she was walking around a mall with Dianna,Naya and Heather.<p>

" Oh, it would be awful conversation between you two. " Heather said and looked at some dress.

" Okay,no more talking about me. " Lea said. " Why is my friend Dianna's smile so big? " She asked and everyone looked at Dianna.

" Maybe becouse she was on a date and they kissed,and they are going somewhere tonight,too. " Dianna said.

" Dianna! " Naya started. " Why no one doesn't know about this! Who is he? " She laughed.

" You all know him. "

" Don't kill them. Tell. " Heather said.

" Mark. " Dianna said and all girls hugged her.

" Congratulations,sweetie! " Lea said. " I am so happy that you two finally have realised your love for each other. "

" What? " Dianna laughed.

" Like we wouldn't know that you two mach perfectly like... like Brittany and Santana. " Naya almost said 'like Lea and Cory'.

" Okay,but it's anything serious yet. " Dianna told the girls.

" Yet. " Lea laughed.

" Oh, look at these shoes! "

* * *

><p>" I don't know what to do. " Cory said.<p>

" I know that Lea is one of my best friends,and it's kind a not nice to her,but I think you should act a bit. "

" Like what? "He asked.

" Act like you are okay with breaking up with her. Act like you have given up. " Mark suggested.

" Why?"

" Cory,don't be stupid! She knew that you were going to be in that bar yesterday, she wanted to make you jealous. She wants to be with you,but she wants you to feel like she did when you left her - when she wanted to be with you,but you didn't want becouse of that Gh..F..No, Th.. Theo? Right? " Mark asked.

" Yeah. "

" And if I act like I have given up? " Cory asked after a pause.

" She loves you just as much as you do and one day she just won't be able to hold it. "

" And if I can't hold it? "

" You will have to. "

" I don't know,Mark. " Cory sighed.

" What are you going to do then? You can act like you have given up or you can give up as you told her once, by the way. "

" I will think about it. And how are you? "

" Date with Dianna tonight. " Mark smiled.

" You two are together now? "

" I don't know... I wish.. "

" Who are you,Mark? Are you the one I once knew? " Cory laughed.

" Someone has changed me. " Mark said and thought of Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I will be able to write next chapter sooner. For now I can say that everything between Mark and Dianna isn't going to stay perfect... Reviews? Suggestions? Always nice to get :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think it's a good idea. "Lea said as Dianna told her her big news.

"Why? Aren't you happy about this? Well,you should,becouse I am the happiest girl in the world! " Dianna answered.

"Dianna,you are dating for two weeks! "

"Two weeks and three days. "Dianna added.

"Dianna,don't you get it? You are dating for two and a half weeks,you two can't get married!" She almost yelled.

"Where is the problem with you? I know him for three years! " Dianna started yelling too.

" That doesn't matter! It is different in relationship! I know! Actually,I don't recommend you dating him! Dating co-star might not end up well... "

"What? Excuse me, did I hear you right? Two weeks ago you were happy for me! " Now Dianna was angry.

"I know how it is to date co-star. And I really don't think you two should get married. "

"We are engaged,we know each other for three years, why are you so negative about this?" Dianna was shocked how Lea's opinion about her and Mark's relationship had changed. " Wait,I got it, I finally got it. Just becouse you and Cory ended up and now he is...yeah,what's with you two now? "

"I don't want to talk about it. " Lea tried not to cry,but her eyes were filled with tears.

" Lea... " She got closer her friend.

"He is ignoring me... Like we don't know each other... I'm just worried... You never know what might happen in future... I thought everything was perfect,too,but now we have lost our friendship. " Lea explained.

"Lea, I will be honest with you - you didn't give it a real chance. You were cheating on your ex with him. Me and Mark - we are going to have real relationship. Just me and him. " Dianna hugged Lea.

" I'm sorry,Dianna... I am happy,and I am sorry,but still... You should think about it... How did it happen,by the way? "

" We were having dinner,then...you know...amazing sex...and so we were lying in bed and he just asked me if I want to marry him. "

"And you said "yes"? " Lea asked.

"Yes! Okay, I don't want to marry him in a month or two,but still I'm not regretting it. " Dianna happily said.

" I don't know,Dianna...It is nice,and maybe I am saying this just becouse me and...we...,but you still should better know each other in relationship before marry each other. "

* * *

><p>"Cory! " Some voice greeted Cory who was standing in the parking lot.<p>

" Wow, Groff,what brings you here? I thought you aren't coming back on Glee now.. " Cory was suprised.

" I came to see Lea. I am not going to be in New York on Christmas,so I wanted to meet her now. "

"Lea...Yeah,that's nice... " Cory said.

"Cory, I want you to be honest with me... Lea hasn't mentioned you past two weeks in any phone call... What's going on with you two? " Johnathan asked.

" I wish I had the answer to your question,but... "

" JOHN! " Suddenly Lea yelled as saw him. She walked faster towards them,even knowing that she is going to meet Cory.

"My diva,Lea! "John hugged her.

"Hi. " Lea quickly looked at Cory and then again at Jon.

"Hello. "Cory said ,too.

"So,Jon,what brings you here? " Lea asked.

"You! " He laughed.

"I have to go... " Cory said and went to his car. Lea looked at him walking and John couldn't hold it.

"Why you two aren't together? " He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. " She wanted to change topic.

"Lea,listen to me, give him a chance. "

" Oh, if he would ask me... " Lea laughed.

"I thought he was crazy about you and you were the cold one. " Jon said.

" Well,you don't know what has changed these two weeks. He told me that he is breaking up with me,that he is giving up,and now... Now we don't even talk with each other. "

" I'm sorry, I didn't know what to say... "

" Better tell me where are you going to spend Christmas?" Lea laughed.

"You won't believe! "

* * *

><p>"Cory,what are you doing here? " Mark asked as he opened the door of his house.<p>

"I don't know,I just... I was at the parking lot,then somehow I met Jon," Cory started explaining everything.

"Lea's friend? " Mark asked.

" Yeah,so we were talking there and then Lea came,and we were like two strangers... And then I just left,but then I realised that I forgot my home's keys in my trailer,but I didn't want to go back,so here I am. " Cory said and got in.

"If you are here you will help me. "

" What's the problem?" Cory asked as they sat down.

"I proposed Dianna. "

" Wow. "

"We were lying in bed after sex,and then I just said 'Marry me. " and she asked me if I was crazy,but I said no,and she said yes. "

" By saying yes,she accepted the proposal?"Cory asked.

"Yeah. Now I don't know what to do. "

"Wait,you didn't want to propose her? "

" No, I wanted... But I'm just not sure if I'm ready. " Mark said.

"Then why did you...? "

"I don't know... I don't know ...I really like her and I really would like to marry her,but just not now. Not in a month. I want to wait a while. "

"Be honest with her, I think she won't get angry. " Cory said.

"You are kidding ? " Mark laughed.

"No,seriously,just be honest with her. "

" One rule. "Mark grinned. "Just becouse I really care about my two best friends, you are going to be honest with Lea. You are going to tell her truth about your real feelings. "

" You have got to be kidding me. "

" I will tell a girl that I want kind a want to take back my proposal for some months,you will tell your ex that you still love her and can't live without her. "

"Am I so addicted to her? " Cory laughed.

" So? "

" Deal. " They laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>so sorry for not updating,but hopefully i will finish this story(two more chapters) in next hours :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Last day here. " Lea was talking with Dianna as she packed her bags.

" Last hours. " Dianna added.

" Yeah..." Lea sighed.

"What's going on,Lea? " She asked.

" Nothing,it's just... I feel horrible. " Lea sat down on her bed and started crying. " I got a message today - merry Christmas. And nothing. This is how we are going to end this year. "

" Lea, he loves you, he just needs time. " Dianna tried to be good best friend,but she really believed that Cory loved Lea.

" No, Dianna, I am tired of this. I am flying to New York,and I am going to have the best holidays. And I won't think about him even a second. And next year when we start filming again I will be a new Lea. " Lea took her bags and headed downstairs. " Feed Sheila, and call me if something happens,but it won't ,okay? " Lea asked before leaving.

" Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me? " Dianna laughed and they hugged.

" I' ll miss you. " Lea said.

"I'll miss you too,Lea. "

* * *

><p>" Mark, so you still haven't told Dianna? " Cory asked as Mark was driving him to airport.<p>

" No and I won't. I think she knows that we have to wait,so we don't need this conversation. But you... "

"What's with me? "

" Did you tel Lea the truth? " Mark asked.

" No and I won't. "

" Why,Cory? You two love each other. You are meant for each other. "

" I'm afraid. She is still cold to me. " Cory sighed and Mark stopped the car. They had reached the airport. "Thank you,Mark, merry Christmas! " Cory said and took his bag.

" You too...And,Cory... " Mark said when he started walking away.

" What? "

" Don't end this year with some unfinished business. " Mark yelled.

* * *

><p>" Thank you . " Cory said as the waitress gave him his coffee. He was waiting for his flight. He took his phone,he foud her number. <em><span>Create a new message<span>_

**_I'm sorry,Lea.I still love you. _**

He started again.

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

He deleted the text and wanted to try again when he thought that he could call her.

No answer

No answer

**"Hello,it's Lea,leave a message. "**

"Lea, hi.. it's me... Cory... I just.. I wanted to say.. Merry Christmas,cause you know...we are not going to meet each other till .. And happy new year of course...Actually... It's not what I wanted to say. " He stopped for a minute,but then he got the strenght to say it. " I love you. I still do. And I would give anything to get you , if you are listening to this... Please, call me. Please tell me it is really over or... tell me if we can start again. " He hung up and didn't know what to do. He didn't know if she got the message or not. But he knew that Mark was right - he had to do it.

* * *

><p>" Where is my phone? " Dianna said as she was driving home. "Shit... " She started driving back to Lea's house.<p>

* * *

><p>Lea was looking for her passport when her phone rang.<p>

" Dianna, I can't talk to you right now. " She said and almost hung up.

" It's important. He has left a message for you. He loves you. Don't go to New York. "

" What? What did he say? " She stopped as heard what Dianna said. Nothing mattered from then.

"That he loves you. That he would do anything to be with you again. " Dianna said.

Silence.

" Lea? Lea, did you hear me? Lea? "

" Yes... " Lea said and put the phone in her bag.

" Excuse me,miss Michele, your passport please. " A man told Lea,but she just walked away. She took her phone again and called Mark.

"Lea? "

" Do you know where is Cory? "She asked.

" Yeah, he is in airport or probably in plane now. "

" Oh... " Lea sadly sighed.

" Lea, what's going on? " Mark asked.

" He called me. " She said with tears in her eyes.

" Wait,Lea, he might still be in the airport, you can catch him... "

"I will. " She hung up and ran to the gate where Cory should be.

* * *

><p>"There is no way that the plane is still here? " She asked the woman.<p>

" No,I'm sorry,but the plane is in the air right now,but there is another plane in four hours... " The lady said,but Lea was just standing there,looking outside the window.

She sat down on the airport chair and took her head in her hands.

" Why did I leave him? " She silently said to herself. " Why was I so stupid? " She was crying." I love him.. " She didn't care if there was someone or not, she was just a woman whose heart was breaking.

" Who do you love? " She immediately turned to see the person who said that.

" How... Shouldn't you be going to Canada... Why are you... here ? Cory? " She said thinking if there was a possibility of her dreaming.

" I didn't get an answer to a very imortant message I left for the person I love. " He walked closer her. " And you, shouldn't you be in your way to New York? " Cory asked.

" Someone told me that I got a very important message that didn't allow me to go somewhere before I answer. " She stood up.

" And what is the answer? " He asked , moving closer her and putting his hands on her hips.

" They say that you have to do the right things before Christmas,the end of the year. They say you have to apologise for what you did and forgive the ones that are apologizing. And the most important thing is... You have to be with those who you love. And you are the one I love. I am sorry , Cory... I am sorry for all the wrong things I did this year,sorry for being with you when I was with Theo,sorry for not forgiving you,sorry for being angry becouse you left me... I am so sorry. " She said,reasting her head on his shoulders.

" Lea, it's okay. You know what is the most important now? " the looked at each other's eyes. "That we are here. Together. And that we love each other. And nothing is going to change that. From this moment we are together. Forever. " He said and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>"Hey.. " Dianna said as Mark opened the door of his house.<p>

"Wow, Dianna, what are you doing here? " Mark asked.

" We need to talk. " She said and Mark felt a bit worried.

"About what? " He asked as he let her in.

" Us. " She said smiling.

" Sure... " He said and they sat down on his couch.

" I wanted to talk about the proposal. " Dianna said.

" Uhh, yeah.. " He said,being afraid of what she wants to say.

" I am not ready. You are nice and sweet and...really great,but not yet. I am not ready for wedding,children,everything that comes with this. " She said and really hoped that he won't get angry or sad.

" Well, actually so am I. I really think you are the most lovely,beautiful girl in the world. You are my idea of what ideal woman is,but I also would like to wait some months. "

She hugged him.

" God, I thought this conversation would be much harder. " Dianna laughed.

" Well,not for us. " They both laughed again.

" So,would you like to a watch a movie tonight? "

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter left :)<strong>


End file.
